The Lady, And The British Government
by crystalpotter-weasley
Summary: Mycroft Holmes first met Lorelai Potter-Black, when she was receiving the Victoria Cross for her services to the UK. He became quickly aware that she would make the perfect wife for his purposes. After surviving the War, Lorelai just wanted a normal life. Can she find love with the perfectly proper Mycroft Holmes? AU/ FEMHARRY. HP/MH, Possible lemons. Some Angst
1. The Lady

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock.**

**_WARNINGS: Extreme AU! FemHarry, eventual explicit content, cannon typical violence, bad language. In this story, Mycroft Holmes is sixteen years older than FemHarry! Don't like, don't read!_** **_Inspired by various HP/MH stories, mostly Purple Mangosteen._**

I recommend their stories! _This is basically a set up chapter, with a summary of previous events, and very little dialogue._

Chapter 1

The first time Mycroft Holmes had met Lady Potter-Black, she was being awarded The Victoria Cross- the UK's highest honor. Mycroft was one of the _very few_ 'Muggles' in the know about the Wizarding World. The Queen, the Prime Minister, and himself were the only members of the Government who knew (unless they had a muggleborn in the family). He had to say, he had not been impressed.

The majority of Magicals that he had met were _worse_ than goldfish. The were the veriest sheep, cowering behind a young girl, and living in the Dark Ages. The girl herself, however, fascinated him.

Lorelai Potter-Black, Countess of Blackmoor, was born Lorelai Carina Potter on July 31'st, 1980. Her Father, Lord James Potter, was a minor Baron of the small villiage of Godric's Hollow in Wales. Her Mother was a commoner, named Lilly Potter nee Evans. James was from an Ancient and Noble House in the Wizarding World. Mycroft had since learned that some titles held over into the 'Muggle World'. James Potter's title was one of them.

After her birth, Lorelai was blood adopted as the Heiress Apparent to her Godfather, Sirius Black. Black's title was higher than the Potter's, and also carried over into the normal world. For all intents and purposes, Lorelai had three parents. Sirius Black had been disowned by his Mother, but not his Grandfather Lord Black, Earl of Blackmoor. After the adoption, Lorelai became a Potter-Black.

Unfortunately, war was upon the Wizarding World. A terrorist in the mold of Hitler, called Lord Voldemort, was killing everyone who opposed his views on Pureblood superiority. The Potter's would have already been a target. Due to their belief in equality, and James' marriage to a muggleborn, they were already in Voldemort's sights. A prophesy, however, sealed their fate. A so called 'Death Eater' had overheard a prophesy that stated a child would be born at the end of July, who had the power to defeat the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was made aware of two children who met this criteria. Neville Longbottom, who was born on July 30th, and Lorelai Potter-Black. Voldemort immediately focused on Potter. Was it because she was a Half-Blood like him? Because she was born later? No one knew the reason, except for Voldemort.

The Potters went into hiding, using a spell to hide their location. It was assumed for many years that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper for the Potters. On October 31st, 1981, Lord Voldemort received the Potter's location from a traitor. He moved immediately to attack. His goal? To kill the entire Potter Family.

Voldemort made quick work of Lord Potter, who was not holding his wand as the Dark Lord entered. He then killed Lilly Potter, who begged him to spare her daughter. Voldemort then turned his wand onto Lorelai Potter, his prophesied future nemesis. He uttered the spell that had never failed to kill, aimed directly at the baby girl. No one was sure what happened next. All anyone was sure of, was that Lorelai survived, and Voldemort disappeared.

Lorelai Potter-Black was hailed as a Savior. She was given the title The Girl Who Lived. As the Wizarding World celebrated, Lorelai was being left on a doorstep. Her story could have gone differently, but the Queen intervened.

No matter what she was to Wizards, she was a member of the Nobility. She would have to be raised to fulfill her obligations, and that would not happen at her commoner Aunt's home. After a legal battle, the young Heiress was placed with Lord Spencer. His daughter Diana, had just married Prince Charles, and what was not widely known, was that the Spencer's descended from a squib line of the Potter family. The relationship was so distant as to be almost non-existant, but it was enough for the Queen.

Growing up, Lorelai was a frequent guest of Charles and Diana. She was a cherished member of the Family, and was mainly raised by Diana's brother. When William was born in 1982, Lorelai became somewhat of an older sister to him, and to Harry when he arrived.

In 1991, everything seemed to start falling apart. Prince Charles and Princess Diana's marriage had been rocky for years, and the fights were becoming much more frequent. This was also the year that Lorelai was starting Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Queen had made sure she was prepared for the Wizarding World, and she had been taught the Culture and etiquette of both world's.

The Hogwarts' years of Potter-Black were mainly classified. The only thing he knew for sure, was that Voldemort had never died. When he came back, everyone looked to Lorelai to save them. She was only 14.

Four years, and many deaths later, Lorelai Potter-Black ended Voldemort's cursed existence for good. Ending the war, and countless attacks on the Muggles of Britain.

Lorelai had lost her innocent Godfather, a Godfather figure, friends, and almost all of her family to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Diana, one of the only Mother figures she had ever known, had died less than a year before the death of Voldemort.

Even though Lady Potter-Black was not a member of the Military, The Queen had inducted her into Her Majesty's Secret Service. This was why she was receiving the Victoria Cross, and not the George Cross. Lorelai was only _just _19.

When Mycroft had thought about Lorelai Potter-Black, he had expected a child. In the time between the pictures of her at Diana's funeral, and now, she had surely blossomed into a beautiful woman. At the funeral, Lorelai was stick thin, almost emaciated. She had had to be physically supported by Diana's brother, Charles.

Now, she was petite but curvy. Her body every inch a woman's. Her long, curly black hair was in an elaborate up do, and she was dressed modestly, yet flatteringly. Her posture was perfect, and she wore her Nobility like armour, carrying a dignity about her that was ingrained into her psyche.

She had always been very close to Prince Charles and Lord Spencer. Charles had always wanted a little girl, and Lorelai was as close as he had. Both men looked suitably proud, and she seemed uniquely able to keep the peace between the two men.

After the Queen had awarded her the Victoria Cross, a reception followed. Mycroft was introduced to Lady Potter-Black by the Queen Herself.

"Mr Holmes, We would like to introduce you to our 'Niece'. Mycroft Holmes, may We present Lady Lorelai Potter-Black, Countess of Blackmoor, Barroness of Godric's Hollow." The Queen introduced her protege to her Right Hand.

"It is a pleasure to make your aquaintence, Lady Potter-Black. Thank you for your service to our fair Country." Mycroft said, bowing over her extended hand, and kissing the air above it. In the Wizarding World, it was considered an insult to let your lips touch the hand of a Lady to whom you are not engaged. Her beautiful green eyes widened slightly, correctly reading his knowledge through his actions.

"Likewise, Mr Holmes. Your reputation precedes you." Lorelai said, nodding her head to him.

"You both have provided exemplary service to the United Kingdom, and have the love of Country in common. We believe you may find other common ground." The Queen said, and Lorelai almost groaned. Aunt Lilibet was almost certainly matchmaking! Yes, she found Mycroft attractive, but he was obviously much older than her. He probably considered her little more than a child.

Mycroft was unsure if he was reading the situation correctly, but he thought his Monarch was trying to set him up with a Lady 16 years his junior! He was almost certain he was wrong, but he _knew_ he was correct. What he wasn't sure of was _why?_

Mycroft was a powerful man, but though wealthy, the Holmes family was not of the Nobility. He was also honest enough with himself to admit that she was out of his league, completely. She was very young, and unspeakably lovely. She also had her own wealth. He had nothing to offer her. He was tall, yes. But he was also thicker around the middle than he would like. His wavy, black hair was thinning, and he had a very stern countenance. He was by no means a prize to any pretty, young thing.

He also knew his limitations, and foibles. He was attracted to power, intelligence, and beauty. Lorelai Potter-Black had all three in spades. She also obviously believed in service to your Country, and had seen and experienced more than any delicate young Lady should. That had to make her older than her years suggest.

She would make a perfect wife. Beautiful, cultured, and refined. He had often felt that some things would be much easier with a suitable wife. Social obligations, household matters, and physical comfort to name but a few. (Not to mention getting Mummy off of his back.)

Mycroft decided to tread carefully, yet pursue the possibility. He even had the Queen's approval, it seemed. He would have to do some research on Courting Customs in the Wizarding World, but that was a small price to pay. The question was, was Potter-Black interested? There was only one way to find out.


	2. Unexpected Suitors

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!**

**_Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews!_**

**W****ARNING: Descriptions of child abuse/neglect. Lots of World building, as this is EXTREMELY AU!** **Not much interaction yet, we are setting up the backstory.**

Chapter 2

Lorelai Potter-Black was at a crossroads. Having ended the war in May, Lorelai was tired. Tired of being worshiped and reviled in turns. Tired of giving her blood, sweat, and tears for the bigots and sheeple of Magical Britain. The majority did nothing, while school children led the fight.

The _only_ reason she had fought for them, was for her Muggle relations, and connections. _Oh, NEVER the Dursley's - _those pigs were no family of hers- but the Royal Family. The Spencer's who had taken her in, and healed her body, and soul. The Queen, who had made it possible, and given her a real family. Prince Charles, his beautiful wife Diana, and their subsequent children. They had accepted her with open arms, and she could never repay that debt.

Lorelai shuddered to think what her life would have been like, if left at the Dursley's. Once the Queen had instigated the custody battle, The Child Services of the United Kindom had paid a surprise inspection of Lorelai's living conditions, at the behest of the Queen.

What they found was shocking. When the workers arrived, there was no evidence of a second child in the house. They eventually found Lorelai stuffed in the cubbard under the stairs. She was thin and filthy, lying on a thin cot mattress on the floor. She was covered in spider bites, and bruises. Half of her face was purple from a large handprint, and she was covered in welts from what were later discovered to be pinches from her 'Aunt'.

She smelled sour, and unwashed, and her hair was matted and greasy. The diaper she had been wearing was soiled to the brim, so much so, that she had pulled it off in agitation. Her bare bottom was covered in switch marks, some of which had broken the skin and become infected. She had only been in their custody for six weeks.

Lorelai had been immediately removed from their custody, and the adult Dursley's arrested. Even after those revalations, Albus Dumbledore insisted that she should be placed back in their 'care', and tried to arrange their release from prison. What he, (and Magical Britain) seemed to forget, was that the Queen was the ultimate authority in both the Magical, and Muggle Worlds.

She removed him as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and sued him for abuse of power. She threatened to call for his removal from Hogwarts, and the ICW, if he did not desist. Needless to say, Lorelai never saw or heard from him until she started Hogwarts.

Once her parent's Will was released, it was shown that they had insisted she was never to even _meet_ the Dursley family, unless those were her own wishes after coming of age. Dumbledore had been one of the witnesses. This disregard for his duties, and ignoring the legal Last Testament to an Ancient and Noble House, had caused Dumbledore an untold amount of political fallout.

Against all odds, she had been raised in privilege, by a loving family. She had been raised with the etiquette and protocols of the Aristocracy. She had had lessons on numerous languages, dancing, music, horseback riding, and estate management. She had been considered somewhat of a prodigy, and had finished her GCSE's right before starting Hogwarts. This was about five years early, but she felt that the one- on- one tutoring she had received had given her a significant leg up.

Lorelai had entered Hogwarts with signifcant knowledge of _that_ society as well. The Crown had had a 'Court Wizard' for as long as there had been a Monarchy. She had put him at Lorelai's disposal, and he had been happy to help.

The Potter Will had also set her up with a tutor. Remus Lupin had been a friend of her Father's, and he had tutored her in magical studies, and Family Magic, before Hogwarts. Due to the war, and Lorelai being the last of her line, James Potter had made several provisions for her upbringing. He shared his sacred Family Magic (after receiving Unbreakable Vows that they would only teach it to Lorelai) from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Alice Longbottom. In the end, his caution proved necessary, as the only one capable of teaching her was Remus.

Lorelai was currently riding her black Arabian Stallion, _Nimbus_, through the grounds of Potter Keep, in Wiltshire. The Press had been hounding her continuously, and if that wasn't enough, suitors were coming out of the woodwork. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to Marry a Wizard at all. It seemed as if the only thing she had received from the Magical World was pain, and she felt distancing herself from that world was her best course of action. She had decided to decompress in the Muggle World for now.

She had turned over the Proxy of her Wizengamot Seats to her best friend and Godbrother, Neville Longbottom. She had grown close to him, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass at Hogwarts.

She had certainly not been what they had been expecting.

For starters, she was obviously cultured and wealthy. She also had all the knowledge that a Pureblood Heiress should have. She had been calm, quiet, and very proper- throwing everyone who knew her parents for a loop. She had her freer sides, sure. She could be rambunctious and full of life, but only those closest to her would ever see it. Her sorting into Ravenclaw had been a shock to many, but they soon learned that it was the perfect House for Lorelai Potter-Black.

_That_ had been another thing that had put people off. Lorelai had insisted, before she even entered the halls of the school, that they had her name _wrong_ in their archives. She was a Potter-Black, and a Potter-Black she would remain, no matter what they said. Minerva McGonagall had tried to explain in a letter why that was unwise, but she had replied that she had been blood adopted into the Black Family at birth, and she was one third Black, no matter how uncomfortable that made the masses.

Her showing up looking like a carbon copy of her Grandmother, Dorea Potter nee Black, only with green eyes, was shocking enough to stop the protests at her use of the name.

Now, she just wanted time to be _just Lorelai_ again. Slightly mischevious, and irreverant. Capable of holding a grudge until the end of time. Shy when it came to relationships, but able to eviserate her foes, verbally or literally. She was currently finishing her degree through Oxford. She would be starting her final term at Michaelmas in October.

As Lorelai brushed _Nimbus_ down, she considered some of her suitors. Some had been expected- such as Roger Davies, Cedric Diggory, and several Weasley boys. Most, however, had not. Draco Malfoy, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucy, and Victor Krum were in this last category.

The problem with all of these matches, besides the obvious, was that she considered them all green boys, and nothing more. Lorelai had lived a hard life. She had worked hard, and made sacrifices that those young men had not. (Not counting the baby Death Eaters on the list- they were immediately off the table.) She wanted a mature man, who understood duty, but had a hint of danger to him.

That brought to mind a certain Mr. Holmes, and current Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. After the Dark Lord was dead, in the euphoria of victory, Kingsley had picked her up, and spun her around in joy. He then gave her the first kiss she had ever received from a man. (She had shared chaste kisses with Cedric when he was Hogwarts' Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but she was too young then, and it went no further. After that, the war had started in earnest, and she had not had the time.) Anyway, the kiss was hard, quick and rough, but it had captured her imagination ever since.

Kingsley had apologised profusely afterwards, embarrassed at his lack of decorum. He had then sent her a bouquet of flowers, and a request for a meeting. They had had a pleasant lunch. However, as a Pureblood, he had next to no knowledge of the Muggle World, and that made conversation stilted. He had asked her to join the Aurors, but she declined. That had been a month ago, and she had not set foot in the Magical World since. They had exchanged a few letters, but he had been _slightly_ busy. (Note the sarcasm)

Lorelai came in through the mud room, scraping off her boots. "Mistress, you have a visitor." Lucy, her housekeeper said, entering the antechamber. She kept human servants after the death of Dobby. Most were squibs, though some were muggleborns who had gone to a lesser school than Hogwarts. They had a hard time finding good jobs, and they were extremely loyal to Lorelai as a result.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "An unannounced guest, Lucy?" She asked, confused.

"Not really, no ma'am." Lucy replied nervously. "There was a letter from the same gentleman in the owl post this morning, but you were already in the stables when they arrived. He also called ahead an hour ago, to make sure his presence was expected. Hector answered, but got distracted and did not inform me or Mr. Chartriss." Lucy said, grimacing at Hector's faux paux. He had received a brain injury during the war, and had trouble concentrating ever since.

Lorelai frowned. "Who is it, Lucy?" She asked, trying to decide if she should change quickly first, and leave him waiting longer, or go in wearing her riding gear.

"He says his name is Mycroft Holmes, Ma'am. And..." Lucy said, pausing.

Lorelai's eyebrow shot into her hairline. Speak of the Devil, and He shall appear. "And..." She asked impatiently.

"And, he looks like he brought a Courting gift, Ma'am. But with him being a Muggle, he may not know what that means." Lucy said, quietly.

Lorelai's eyes widened. A Courting gift? "Oh, if that is truly Mycroft Holmes, he knows exactly what it means." She mumbled under her breath. She straightened up to full height. "Well, let us not keep him waiting any longer." Lorelai said.

Things were about to get very interesting, she thought.


	3. An Understanding

I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!

Note: The idea of the 'virgo intacta' spell, is from the brilliant Fic Roundabout Destiny, by MaryRoyale. I highly recommend it!

Chapter 3

Lorelai had decided to go straight in to see Mr. Holmes, he had already been waiting over ten minutes.

Mycroft had been told by the housekeeper, that Lorelai had not known he was coming. He was therefore willing to wait. It had been over two weeks since he had met Lady Potter-Black, and he had spent that time researching Courting Customs. He was required, when trying to initiate a Courting Contract with a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, to present a bouquet of flowers, showing his intentions. He was also, to show the seriousness of his request, to present the Lady in question with a piece of jewelry (usually a bracelet or pendant) with his Family Crest. The gift was to be wrapped in silk cloth and ribbon, in the recipients' Family Colors.

That requirement had been slightly tricky, because Lorelai represented two such families. The Potter Family Colors were red and gold, but the Black Family Colors were black and silver. He finally settled on a black silk cloth, tied with red, gold, and silver ribbons. He had had it intricately wrapped and tied by a Japanese woman who specialized in origami.

He had had a platinum bracelet made, with the Holmes Family Crest. Their crest consisted of an owl (representing wisdom) clutching a spear in one talon, and a small crown in the other. This image was emblazoned on a sheild. This was to symbolize the Holmes Family's vow to protect and serve the Monarchy. Mycroft had always thought that this was very fitting.

He would never admit it, even under torture, but he was nervous. Mycroft had had various dalliances, usually with married women who had no designs on a future with him. He had never sought out a long term relationship. His duty to his country, and his job, always took precedence. He did not expect that to change, but he felt that Lorelai could enhance his life. It was time to settle down, and having a beautiful, cultured woman at his disposal would be no hardship.

He heard the clicking of shoes on the mahogany floors. They sounded like riding boots, and they were approaching the visitors parler he had been shown to. As soon as he saw movement at the door, he stood to greet her. Even slightly disheveled, she looked beautiful. Her pale cheeks were lightly flushed with exertion, and several tendrils of hair had escaped her braid. She was wearing tight, khaki colored riding pants, knee high riding boots, and a white linen shirt that was open at the throat.

"Lady Potter-Black, good afternoon. I apologise for any inconvenience my visit has caused." Mycroft said.

"Nonsense, Mr. Holmes. I apologise for making you wait. I was not informed of your visit by my staff. I am sorry to meet you in such a state. However, I did not wish to make you wait further." She said, motioning him back to his seat, and sitting primly in an armchair.

A man in a butler's outfit entered with a tea tray, and a stand of small cakes and sandwiches. "Thank you, Chartriss." Lorelai said to the man. Mycroft noticed that Lucy was standing unobtrusively in the corner. He was reminded of how awkward the next few months would be, if she agreed to the courting. Courting a Noble in the Wizarding World was serious business. A chaperone was required until a betrothal or engagement was finalized. It was slightly archaic, but that was the Wizarding World in a nutshell. It was to ensure proper conduct, and to 'preserve the reputation of the Lady' if the Courting did not result in a marriage.

"How do you take your tea, Mr. Holmes?" She asked, pouring the dark beverage into a bone china cup.

"One sugar, and a dash of cream, thank you." Mycroft said.

Lorelai handed him his tea, and a small plate for the food. She then served herself a cup. He noted that she added two sugars, and no cream. After each of them had taken a sip or two, and eaten a cake or sandwich, Mycroft cleared his throat.

"I have come to speak to you about a personal matter, of great import. I admire you greatly, and I believe we could make a good match. I would like to ask for your permission to Court you, in the Wizarding fashion." Mycroft said, his tone conveying the seriousness of his request. He reached over, and picked up a beautiful bouquet. "I have chosen these flowers with care, in the hope that you may consider me." Mycroft said, the ritual words filling the air between them.

Accepting the flowers, she looked them over.

Amaryllis - worth beyond beauty, Aster- patience and elegance, White Calla Lillies- magnificence, beauty and innocence, Chrysanthemum- fidelity, optimism, and joy, Gladiolus - Strength of character, faithfulness and honor, White Heather - protection, Purple Iris - wisdom and compliments, Blue Iris- faith and hope, Orange Lilly- passion.

"Thank you for your regard." Lorelai said, then bit her lip. "They are lovely, and thoughtful. I hope you are not doing this out of some misguided desire to please Aunt Lillibet." Mycroft raised an eyebrow in question. "The Queen." Lorelai elaborated.

Mycroft was surprised that she had come to that conclusion. "Of course not. I will not lie and say her apparent approval did not play a factor, however that is not the reason." He said, clearly. He was clutching his umbrella tightly, a seemingly unconscious action.

Lorelai looked him over, and he felt as if his soul was being weighed. "Would you please share your reasoning with me?" She continued quickly, seeing his expression. "I am not averse to it - not at all. I just assumed you would think me little more than a child." She said.

Mycroft settled slightly. "Your age is something that does concern me. However, you are mature beyond your years, and have faced challenges many people go through their whole lives without experiencing." He said. He took another small sip of tea. "You are very beautiful. I know you are also very intelligent. You are also cultured, brave, and have a great sense of duty. These are all things that I appreciate, greatly."

Lorelai took a sip of her tea, then nibbled on a lemon cake, thinking. "You are aware of the Courting Steps, and expectations? I do not plan on spending much time in the Wizarding World, but some functions are unavoidable. You may be descriminated against due to your not having magic. Have you taken this into consideration?" She asked.

"Yes. I have studied the Courting Steps extensively, and I do not mind having to attend certain events in the Wizarding World. As for descrimination, I enjoy being underestimated. The look on people's faces when they discover the truth, greatly amuses me." Mycroft said, smirking slightly.

Lorelai smiled. It had always amused her too. She had been underestimated constantly. They hadn't known what hit them! "Do you think you could grow to care for me? I do not wish to marry someone just to become a political prop." She asked.

Mycroft grimaced slightly. "I have always said that 'caring is not an advantage'. I have seen enough in my life, that I know now that that is not always true. I have never been in love before, however caring for you would not be an issue. I am positive I will grow to care for you over time." He said.

That was a slightly lukewarm assurance, she thought. She did not know him, only through reputation. But she did know that he was a good man, fundamentally. She was also attracted to him, both physically and mentally. She had to make sure, though, that he knew what he was getting into.

"I need to make sure you understand certain points. I do not mean to condescend, it is mainly for my piece of mind." Lorelai said, looking deeply into his eyes, trying to convey her intent.

"Of course." Mycroft said, then took a small bite of strawberry tart.

Lorelai cleared her throat, then began. "We will be required to have a female chaperone whenever we are not in public, until a betrothal. A standard courting lasts three to six months, after which there is either a betrothal/ engagment, or everything stops. The ultimate objective of a courting is to marry." Lorelai said, then blushed slightly. "No penetrative sex is allowed before marriage. Unless the condition is waived, I am required to remain chaste until the marriage bed." She stated, turning pinker with every word. "If we marry, I will be required to prove I am 'virgo intacta'." She said, shocking him. "The same is obviously not required of you." She said, wryly. "I am also required to have two children, an Heir for each House. Personally, I require faithfulness from my spouse, and will take a vow to be the same. Are these stipulations acceptable to you?" She asked.

Mycroft was still reeling from her stating that she had to prove her virginity. How barbaric! The thought of children scared him, but that stipulation was expected. "I accept those terms, however I do not require proof of virginity. My honor alone would not allow me to be unfaithful. I am willing to add that clause into the betrothal contract." He said.

Lorelai smiled warmly at Mycroft. "Thank you. I will still aquire the proof, however. I was alone for a few months with my Godbrother Neville, and there was some talk. I want a chance to prove all of those petty shrews wrong." She said.

"How is this proof achieved?" Mycroft asked curiously.

"There is a spell. Once the spell is done, a silvery nimbus will appear around the Lady's head if she is virginal. A red nimbus will appear if she is not." Lorelai said. "It is cast right before the ceremony, and is visible to all who have magic. Squibs, also." She stated.

"Does this mean you will allow me to court you?" Mycroft asked.

Lorelai looked at Mycroft, and stated the required words firmly. "I accept your suit, Mycroft Holmes." A feeling of elecricity charged the air, waiting for his own statement.

"Please accept this gift, in the hope you will one day become my family." Mycroft said, handing her the fabric wrapped parcel.

Lorelai took the gift gingerly, unwrapping it carefully. Once opened, she removed the bracelet from where it was nestled, and admired it. She handed the piece to Mycroft, and held out her wrist to him.

Mycroft carefully undid the clasp, the fastened the bracelet around her delicate wrist. There was a small flash of light, as the courting magic took hold. Mycroft lifted Lorelai's hand, and leaned forward. He kissed her inner wrist, eyes locked with hers. "You honor me with your acceptence." He said. Lorelai swallowed, feeling her belly flip.

"You honor me with your consideration." Lorelai said. And with that, the courting was sealed.


	4. Mummy

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!**

Chapter 4

Lorelai was having tea with Neville and Susan. Daphne was in Italy with her betrothed, Blaise Zabini. "So... I accepted a Courting request. Do you think you could chaperone occasionally, Suse?" Lorelai asked, after small talk had been exchanged.

Susan coughed, her tea going down the wrong pipe in surprise. "Who? Is it Diggory?" She asked, after recovering.

"I bet it's Shaklebolt." Neville said, adding his two cents worth.

"I thought you wanted to break away fom the Wizarding World?" Susan asked.

Lorelai raised her eyebrow. "Maybe if you'd let me speak, I could explain?" She said, staring at them over the rim of her teacup.

"Spoilsport." Susan said with a grin.

"Go ahead, Lai." Neville said, giving Susan an unimpressed look.

"It is not Cedric, or Kingsley. It is a Muggle who knows about the Wizarding World. His name is Mycroft Holmes." She said. She was slightly apprehensive about their reaction.

Neville and Susan stared at Lorelai, with their mouths gaping. "A _Muggle_ sent you a Courting request?" Susan asked in surprise.

"How did you meet him?" Neville asked.

"The Queen introduced us. He is one of only three members of the British Government who know. He did a lot of research about how to officially Court me, and gave me a very thoughtful bouquet. This is the bracelet he gave me." Lorelai said, holding out her slender wrist for them to see it.

Both Susan and Neville inspected the bracelet, nodding in approval. Neville smirked wickedly. "This is gonna put the kneazle amongst the pigeons! How do you think the Wizarding World is going to react when they learn you are Courting a muggle, when you turned down Malfoy, Diggory, and Shacklebolt?" He said.

Lorelai grinned. "First of all, Kingsley never asked to Court me. He gave me a bouquet, but no jewelry or request. Secondly, anyone in their right mind knows I would never Marry Malfoy." She said, making a face. Susan and Neville laughed, that was true enough.

"What about Diggory? He is a dish!" Susan asked.

Lorelai frowned. "We had started sort of dating before the Tri Wizard, but he did not request to Court me then. When my name came out of the Goblet, even though I didn't have to compete after the investigation proved I did _not_ enter, he still seemed to believe that I _could_ have. Mainly though, Sirius didn't like him." She said.

"Why not?" Neville asked, after Susan and him shared a look.

"He was offended on my behalf that Cedric didn't ask to Court me. He believed that Cedric thought it wasn't necessary because I am not a full Pureblood." Lorelai said, sipping her tea.

Neville sputtered. "Really? I wonder if that is true?"

"Well, we'll never know, now. So tell us about this man." Susan said.

"Well he's older. 35 I think. He is absolutely brilliant. Beyond genius. He is also more powerful than the Prime Minister, but works behind the scenes." Lorelai said.

Neville nodded. "You need someone older, Lai."

"What does he look like?" Susan asked eagerly.

"Well, he is really tall. He has wavy black hair, and icy blue eyes." Lorelai said. "I think he is handsome. He is also very proper. Carries an umbrella, and everything. Andromeda has agreed to be a primary chaperone. We are going to a Charity function at one of Will's polo games tomorrow." She said, starting a mental list of things she needed to accomplish before then.

**_MEANWHILE..._**

Across town, Mycroft was visiting Mummy. "It is wonderful to see you, dear. But we both know you rarely visit without an invitation. What did you wish to speak about?" Violet Holmes asked her oldest son.

"Ah, yes Mummy. I have entered a relationship with a young Lady. Lady Potter-Black to be precise. We are Courting in an old fashioned way, requiring a chaperone and everything. I was introduced to her by the Queen, Herself. Because of her social standing, I anticipate a lot of publicity. I did not want you to find out in the papers." Mycroft said, sipping his tea blithely.

"_Really?_ Oh, Myc! I'm so happy for you! Tell me all about her." Mummy gushed excitedly.

Mycroft smiled smugly at her. It was the most emotion she had seen on his face for awhile. "She is very beautiful. Very refined. An intelligent and strong woman, although she is very young. A typical courting will last three to six months, followed by an engagement. If all goes well, I will be married within the next 18 months. She is currently finishing her Degree at Oxford." He said, proud that he had made such a fine catch. It wasn't set in stone, but he had no intentions of letting her slip through his fingers.

"How young is 'very young'?" Violet asked.

Mycroft paused. "She is nineteen, but in her culture, she is expected to marry young." He said.

"Nineteen?" Mummy said, slightly aghast.

"She is very mature for her age, Mummy. She was just awarded a Victoria Cross for taking down the leader of those terrorist attacks last Summer. Besides, Princess Diana was only nineteen when she started dating Prince Charles, and he was in his thirties as well." Mycroft said, slightly defensive.

"And look how well _that_ turned out." She stated, deadpan. She sipped her tea, then sighed. "So, she is a witch?" Mummy asked, causing Mycroft to sputter.

"What?" He said, losing all composure.

Violet smirked. "You aren't the only one in the know, dear. My father was a squib, and so am I. I can still see enchantments, though I have no magic of my own. I've often wondered if it was 'art in the blood', or 'magic in the blood' that resulted in you and your brother. Either way, she must be of some rank to require a full Courting." She said, musingly.

"She is. She's a Lady from a Most Ancient and Most Noble House, twice over." Mycroft said, slightly rattled by these revalations.

"Well," Mummy said, setting down her teacup. "tell me everything you have done, or given her so far. You, my son, deserve the best. If she is what you want, then you will get her. We will knock her socks off." She said, looking determined. He felt a feeling of forboding creep over him.

Mycroft wondered; What am I getting into?


	5. First Date

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock****!**

**_Warning: Probably slightly OOC, but I believe everyone reacts differently in a romantic relationship as opposed to a professional setting._**

Chapter 5

The next morning, Mycroft was dressing for the charity Polo match and garden party that he was taking Lorelai to. Instead of his usual black three piece suit, he picked an off white and tan linen suit. Sherlock may think he only had numerous copies of the same suit, but that was not true. Certain events required certain attire, and he was always dressed appropriately.

Lorelai was dressed in a lavender strapless dress with a lace overlay that had three quarter length sleeves. It fell just below her kneecaps. She was wearing comfortable wedge shoes, to better walk in the grass. Her makeup was light and subtle, with taupe eyeshadow and a deep mauve lipstick. She had the front of her hair pulled back in an amethyst and diamond hairclip.

"Ma'am? Mr Holmes' car has arrived at the gate." Lucy said from the doorway to her dressing room.

"Thank you, Lucy." Lorelai said. She grabbed her Prada bag, and met her Cousin, Andromeda Tonks in the visitor's parlor. "Do I look ok?" She asked self-consciously.

"You look beautiful, Rory. You are gonna sweep him off of his feet." Andy said. It always surprised her how modest Lorelai was.

"Mr Holmes to see you, Ma'am." Chartriss said, leading Mycroft into the room.

Mycroft looked very handsome in his linen suit with a tan vest, and tie. He was carrying a bouquet of lilys, and a small, wrapped box. He was momentarily speechless at how beautiful Lorelai looked.

"Good afternoon, Lady Potter-Black. You look exquisite. Please accept these as a token of my affection." He said, after gathering himself.

Lorelai blushed lightly, pleased at his obvious appreciation of her. "Please call me Lorelai, or Rory." She said, accepting the gift and flowers. "They are beautiful. Thank you. Mr Holmes, this is my Cousin, Andromeda Tonks. Ms Tonks is also the Grandmother of my Godson Teddy. Andy, this is Mycroft Holmes." She said, handing the flowers to Lucy.

"Please, call me Mycroft. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms Tonks." Mycroft said. He noticed that Ms Tonks seemed to be a very reserved woman, who had lost her daughter, husband, and son-in-law several months ago.

"It is a pleasure to meet the man who has captured Rory's attention." She said, nodding at him stoically.

"Oh, Mycroft! It is gorgeous! Thank you." Lorelai exclaimed after she opened the gift. She held up the platinum chain, that held a two carat, pink diamond solitaire. "Will you put it on me?" She asked.

"Of course. I recently learned that my Grandfather was a squib from the Fawley Family. My Grandfather was never disowned, even after his Daughter, my Mother, was also born a squib. This is an heirloom from the Fawley Family jewels. It is charmed to protect from minor jinxes and curses. It can also be turned into an emergency portkey." Mycroft explained.

He undid the clasp, moving behind Lorelai. She moved her wavy hair to the side. After he moved closer, and put the necklace in front of her, she raised her hair off of her neck. Mycroft leaned closer, fastening the necklace aroud her neck. She smelled like honeysuckle and oranges, and Mycroft was entranced.

Lorelai was similarly affected by his closeness. He smelled spicy and masculine, and his proximity to her body caused her to break out in goose flesh. After closing the necklace, he lightly stroked her neck, smoothing out the chain. He was fascinated by how soft her skin was, and he heard her intake of breath as he touched her. She was obviously physically affected by him, which boded well for their future. He was very gratified by that fact. He was very attracted to her, and the surety that the feeling was mutual was an ego boost.

"Thank you so much for giving me a piece of your history. I will cherish it." Lorelai said. Mycroft noticed that her pupils were dilated, and her breath slightly quicker. It made him very smug.

"A piece of my history, for a part of my future." He said, giving her a half smile.

"Smooth, very smooth." Andromeda said wryly, causing both of them to start slightly. "Yes. I am still here." She said, amused.

"Ah. We should probably get going. Wills is playing, and I promised him I would be there to cheer him on." Lorelai said, blushing a fetching shade of pink.

Thirty minutes, and a quiet car ride later, the arrived at Cirencester Park, Gloucester. The annual Royal Charity polo match, The Maserati Jerudong Park Trophy, was the event they were attending.

As soon as they arrived, Mycroft helped Lorelai out of the car to the sound of cameras clicking. His driver helped Andromeda out, and she stepped behind them as Lorelai took Mycroft's arm. They both basically ignored the press, making their way to one of the Royal pavillions.

Many glances were shot their way, noticing their closeness. Lord Charles Spencer, and his wife came over, introducing themselves to Mycroft and Andromeda. A few minutes later, they sat at a table overlooking the field. They were both served a glass of champagne, and the match began.

The match consisted of six chukkas -periods of the game, usually seven minutes long each. At the end of each chukka, the players changed horses, as each period is very strenuous for the animals. At halftime, they helped 'stomp the divots' on the field, and mingled with the other spectators. Many of Mycroft's business associates were present, and they were all impressed at his being accompanied by Lorelai. He had to quell several knowing looks, and winks at their age difference.

"She is a brilliant, accomplished Lady, and I am honored to be courting her." Mycroft was heard to say to an MP, who asked after their relationship.

After the match, they congratulated Prince William, who was on the winning team. "Wills! You were brilliant! Congratulations. Have you met Mycroft Holmes? We have just begun Courting." Lorelai said.

Mycroft could deduct many things from Prince William. First of all, he appeared to have a small crush on Lorelai, judging from his blushes, and shy looks. He also seemed to have strained his shoulder, and was holding it oddly. He seemed surprised and disappointed about the courtship, but not overly. Mycroft wondered if the Queen knew of his feelings, and encouraged his relationship with Lorelai to nip it in the bud. He knew that the Queen loved Lorelai, and Prince William. The fact that they were practically raised as siblings is what would make the relationship inappropriate to her reckoning. Lorelai also needed someone older and more mature than the seventeen year old Prince.

"Thanks Rory. I have not yet had the pleasure, but I have heard of Mr Holmes from Grandmother. It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you realise how lucky you are, to be considered by our Rory." William said, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Mycroft gave a half smile at his posturing. "Of course. I am honored, and I do not plan to let Lorelai slip through my fingers." He said. After a little more small talk, they seperated and returned to their table for the reception. After a light luncheon, and mingling amongst the other spectators talking, they finally left the event.

"I had a wonderful time, Mycroft. Thank you for accompanying me." Lorelai said shyly, once they had returned to her home.

"No, thank you. I had a good time as well. Would you like to visit the Botanical gardens in London with me? They are having an exhibition on Sunday." Mycroft asked, gripping her hand with his own.

Lorelai smiled at him. "I would love that. You can pick me up at my London residence if you wish. Let me write down the address for you." She said, then pulled a fountain pen, and a piece of parchment. She handed him a note that said: _Lorelai Potter-Black resides at #12 Grimmauld Place, London. _"It is under the Fidelus Charm. I am the secret keeper. Please memorize the address, then destroy the paper." She said.

"Of course. Thank you for an enjoyable afternoon." Mycroft said, kissing the air above the back of her hand.

"Thank you for a wonderful day. I will see you on Sunday." Lorelai said, and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek.

The feel of her lips on his skin was electric, and he wanted to kiss her. He held back, however. He wanted to do this right.

"Until Sunday, then. Thank you Ms Tonks for your assistance today." Mycroft said, kissing above her hand.

On his way back to the office, he thought about the chemistry between them. He was _very_ pleasantly surprised by her attraction to him, and he would have to be dead not to be attracted to her. Whatever it took, Lorelai Potter-Black would become his wife. He was determined.

*** This is an actual event, although it usually occurs in May. In this story, this is occuring in August. **


	6. A Sherlockian Introduction

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!****_Warning: Small time skip. Sherlock has NOT met Watson yet, he is still a drug addict._**

Chapter 6

Lorelai was currently getting ready for a date with Mycroft. It had been a month since the Polo match, and things had been going well. She really enjoyed Mycroft's company. He seemed very cold, and unapproachable at first meeting, but once you got to know him, he was different.

Mycroft had a wicked sense of humor, and made startling observations about the people around them. He made Lorelai laugh repeatedly as he revealed all of their secrets in a tone drier than the Sahara.

His brother Sherlock was another story entirely. He had shown up unannounced and uninvited to a dinner date. Mycroft had immediately tensed at his arrival.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Crowed a tall, black haired man, who was obviously Sherlock. He was stick thin, almost emaciated. There was a definite resemblance between the brothers, although Lorelai thought Mycroft was more refined. He was wearing a purple shirt, and black slacks. A harrased looking hostess was behind him. Mycroft waved her off._

_"Imagine my surprise when I saw you and this little aristocrat playing at dating in the paper. You only ever do anything if it is of value to you, so she must be more than she seems, I thought." Sherlock turned to Lorelai, and looked her over thoroughly._

_"Sherlock, don't be rude. I know you cannot help it- but at least try. Sherlock Holmes, may I introduce Lady Lorelai Potter-Black. Loerlai, this is my brother Sherlock." Mycroft said, trying to take control of the situation before Sherlock said something offensive._

_Sherlock was still looking Lorelai over, a puzzled expression on his face. "You're wrong." He said finally, tilting his head. You make no sense." He said, frustrated._

_"Sherlock..." Mycroft started, as Sherlock sat at their table._

_"No, Mycroft. It's fine. I find it fascinating. Let him try." Lorelai said, looking at Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.__Sherlock took her words and demeanor as a challenge (Lord help us all) and started to unravel Lorelai then and there._

_"You are very young, definitely virginal. 'Pure as the driven snow' as they say. Yet you have seen death and destruction. War, and hunger have been your companions. You are desperate for normality and stability. Love, and family. You wear your clothes and makeup like armour- a shield to hide from the world. You are lonely. Desperately so. You feel no one understands you, and the choices you have had to make. You are a sportswoman. You ride horses. There is another sport, but I cannot tell what it is." Sherlock said, furrowing his brow._ _Sherlock continued, shaking off his slight failure. "You write with a _quill_ regularly?" He said surprised. When no one said anything, he continued. "You genuinely like Mycroft for whatever reason, and hope you have a future together." Sherlock looked her over. "There is something about you that does not add up. Something _wrong_ about you -_different_. I **will** find out what it is. It is only a matter of time." He said, his voice full of promises._

_"I am sure you will. Eventually. I look forward to that conversation." Lorelai said, smirking._

_"That is enough Sherlock. You have interrupted our date long enough. Go play detective, or whatever it is you do." Mycroft said, waving his hand dismissively._

_Sherlock bristled, and opened his mouth to retort._ _"Or you could join us for dinner? We have not ordered entrees yet, so you have not missed anything. I would love the opportunity to get to know some of Mycroft's family." Lorelai said, earnestly._

_Sherlock thought about it. He did not usually eat, but it had been three days since he had eaten, (he thought) so he probably should try. It would irritate Mycroft, so it was a win -win situation._

_"Sure. I'll stay and eat a little. I will have to leave somewhat quickly, but I can have a quick meal." Sherlock said._

_Mycroft looked at Sherlock suspiciously, but said nothing. A waiter came by, and took their orders. Lorelai had Duck with Cherry Sauce. Mycroft had Osso Bucco, and Sherlock ordered Lamb with Mint Sauce and Roasted Potatoes._

_As they waited on their food, Mycroft become colder than Lorelai had ever seen him. She put her hand on his knee, and left it there until the food arrived. Sherlock asked her questions about her studies at Oxford, and what she wanted to do after school. The conversation was stilted, and awkward._ _Lorelai learned that Sherlock worked with Scotland Yard, solving the unsolvable cases. She noticed that the longer they sat, the shakier he got. His hands started shaking like hers did when she was having cruciatus flashback episodes. He was sweating, and squirming in his chair._

_The food finally came, and he ate about a third of it, before leaving abruptly._ _"It was nice to meet the Lady that Mycroft is sacrificing on the alter of politics, and power. Don't let him put you in a box, you are not a typical goldfish." Sherlock said, then left with a flourish._ _Mycroft's face turned red, and he looked embarrassed and angry._

_"I apologise for Sherlock. He has always been the most out spoken in the family. He deduces everyone he sees. He cannot help it- it is automatic. He has information coming at him from all directions 24 hours a day. That is how he chooses to handle it." Mycroft said._

_"And this is the way you have chosen to handle it." Lorelai said, motioning around his head with her finger. Mycroft's eyes widened slightly, realizing that she understood. "How long has he been on drugs?" Lorelai whispered, so as not to be overheard._

_To Mycroft, it felt like a shout. He cleared his throat, and took a bite of his food.__"What gave you the idea that he was?" He asked, after taking a sip of water._

_Lorelai gave him a look that was at once incredulous and scathing. "Do you think I am an idiot?" Lorelai asked in a haughty tone._ _"He looks like a concentration camp survivor. He was shaking like he had been under the cruciatus curse. He had burns, and discolorations on his fingers. He was sweating, and I saw what looked like track marks on_ his _forearms when his sleeves pushed up." Lorelai said, raising her eyebrow. "I may not be **you**, but I can deduce when given clues."_

_Mycroft paled slightly. He was unsure how to deal with this situation. He cleared his throat. "Can we discuss this in private, please?" He asked, his expression blank, but his eyes pleading.__"_

_Of course." Lorelai said._

_Instead of dropping Lorelai off at home, Mycroft came inside. Andromeda sat in the corner of the room, looking through a book. Lorelai put up a silencing ward for privacy. Mycroft explained how Sherlock first started drugs as an experiment (according to Sherlock). He noticed how they slowed down his thought processes. He became addicted. Mycroft had tried to have his dealers arrested, but they were a dime a dozen._

_Lorelai gathered Mycroft in her arms, placing her face against his neck. He smelled spicy, and masculine. She ran her nose up his neck, and kissed the spot under his ear, chastely. He gasped, and closed his eyes._

_Lorelai pulled back slightly, and ran her thumb along his jawline. He drew in a quick breath, and licked his lips. "I will do anything I can to help you. There is no reason to be ashamed. Everyone has demons. We just deal with them differently."_

_She ran her thumb over his bottom lip, her face only inches from his own. "Will you ever kiss me? I have been wanting you to, but you have not. Do you not want to?" Lorelai asked, moving her thumb away._

_"Of course I want to kiss you, Lorelai. I have refrained because I am afraid that I may push too far. I don't want to be innappropriate." Mycroft said. He was drifting closer to her, drawn as if by a magnet. She smelled delicious, and she was so beautiful. She was so close, practically in his lap (which was causing problems of it's own)._

_"I have no such worries, Mycroft. I trust you completely." Lorelai said. "My honor is in your hands. There is no safer place for it to be." She said, leaning closer._

_Mycroft was touched, and proud beyond belief that she was so sure about his integrity. She was so close, and so tempting. He leaned forward, and captured her lips for the first time. He kept it relatively chaste, but it was still everything he thought it would be. Her lips were soft, and plump. It took all of his restraint to not deepen the kiss. They finally seperated, and Lorelai moved away._

_They started making a plan for Sherlock, and they decided to give Lestrade her telephone number, in case something happened to Sherlock, and Mycroft was unreachable._

_Mycroft left a little later, after another chaste kiss goodbye._


	7. 'S Wonderful

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!**

Chapter 7

Lorelai was sitting on the couch, leaning against Mycroft. Susan and Neville were on an adjacent sofa, chaperoning. They were watching Funny Face, with Audrey Hepburn and Fred Astaire. Mycroft was actually going through some files, while glancing up occasionally. The truth was, Mycroft was almost constantly working on something.

They had been Courting for almost two months now, and he was a very busy, very important man. Lorelai understood, she just wished they could spend more time together without distractions. She also wished they could have some privacy. They had kissed a few times, but not enough for either of their liking.

She looked over at him, and leaned up, kissing his cheek. He looked over at her, and smiled. It was a tiny smile, but a smile none the less. "What was that for?" He whispered into her ear. Lorelai shivered.

"I just wish we could spend some time alone. I... I have wanted to kiss you so much." Lorelai said, shyly.

Mycroft sat his file down on the top of the others, then stacked them on the end table. He leaned closer, nuzzling into her neck. The scent of her calmed him. It slowed his racing thought processes. "I want that too, Rory. It might be for the best, though. I have never been a man ruled by his desires, but it is very hard for me to keep my hands off of you. Your beauty makes me _ache_." He whispered into her neck.

Lorelai was deeply flattered. "You sweet, wonderful, brilliant man!" She whispered, then put her arms around his neck, causing him to look up. They were so close, their breath mingled. Mycroft loosened his control for a moment, and coaxed her into a deep kiss.

**_'S wonderful, 'S marvelous_**

**_That you should care, for me..._**

They heard the music in the background from the film, and forgot for a moment that they were not alone. Lorelai tentatively licked his bottom lip, causing him to moan quietly in surprise and desire. Mycroft quickly brought his tongue into play, teasing his way into her mouth.

The resulting kiss went from tentative, to all consuming in seconds. All the desire to be closer that they had pushed to the side, coming to the fore. Mycroft wound his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer, until Lorelai was pulled tightly against his chest. He could feel her breasts rubbing against him, and he started getting even more aroused.

A loud cough had them breaking apart, and Neville gave them a pointed look. Lorelai blushed, but sighed in agitation. It was just getting good! She pouted, causing Mycroft to chuckle lightly.

"Once I convince you to Marry me, we can be alone, and I will kiss you until my heart's content." He said, trying to soothe them both. "You know, when I first saw you I thought you looked like Hepburn. Prettier eyes, of course, and curlier hair. I was correct as usual." Mycroft said, kissing her cheek.

"That is a wonderful compliment, thank you. You are delusional, but sweet." She said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"I have never been accused of being 'sweet' before." Mycroft said, amused.

They turned back to film, but both were pre-occupied.

Later, over dinner, they talked about her upcoming school term. "This is your last before you graduate, correct?" Mycroft asked.

"Yes. I plan to go to Law School next year, but this finishes my initial degree." Lorelai said, cutting her lamb into small pieces.

"Political Science?" He asked.

"Not only that. Our girl is an over achiever. She double majored in Political Science, and Business." Susan said, smiling at Mycroft.

"Really? How did you manage that while fighting a war?" Mycroft asked, genuinely impressed.

Lorelai blushed. "I started in my 5th year at Hogwarts, and did exams during the Summers. Privilege has it's uses. They would not have let me take tests on Holidays otherwise." She said, wryly.

"You must use what advantages life affords you, my dear." Mycroft said, nodding.

Neville looked at Susan. "I knew she'd end up with a Slytherin - official or not." He said, causing Lorelai to laugh.

"At least he's not Malfoy!" Lorelai said, after sipping her wine. Susan and Neville started to chortle, making Mycroft wonder.

"Who is Malfoy?" He asked, curious.

"The man who _wishes_ he was in your place, Mr Holmes." Susan said with a wicked smirk in Lorelai's direction.

Neville snorted. "She would have killed him if they had tried to Court - and she would have gotten away with it too! Luckily for the Malfoy Line, Lorelai has always detested them." He said, with humor.

"I imagine you had numerous suitors, Lorelai." Mycroft said, surely. Why wouldn't she? She was brilliant, brave, beautiful, and had money and Titles. She was like cat-nip to interested parties, he thought.

Neville and Susan laughed out loud, and Mycroft noted Lorelai's disgruntled look. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, guys." She grumbled.

Seeing Mycroft's inguiring look, Susan explained. "She has had many courting offers, from all walks of life. However, it seems like the Junior Death Eater Brigade are especially keen. The love power, you see. Power and money. Lorelai has both of those in spades - not to mention her other qualities. She is what they all were raised to be attracted to. They won't take your relationship well, but they can't do anything to jeapordize their precarious positions."

"I can't wait to see their faces!" Neville said, eyes twinkling merrily.

Lorelai looked at her two, sniggering friends. "_Why_ am I friends with you two, again?" She asked, deadpan.

"You love us, really." Susan said, smiling.

Lorelai sighed. "I do, unfortunately." She said, dryly.

Little did they know, the news that Lorelai Potter was being Courted by what was essentially a Muggle, was going to break soon.

Wizarding Britain was about to lose their damn minds.


	8. Lying In The Hands Of God

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!**

**_Warning: Talk of medical procedures, angst._**

Chapter 8

Lorelai was in class at Oxford a month later. She was working with a group, on a project. Her phone rang, and she absently looked to see who was calling. It was Detective Inspector Lestrade, causing her to drop the phone in shock, then snatch it up again.

"Hello?" She said, answering it anxiously.

"Hello. Lady Potter-Black?" Lestrade said.

"Yes? Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Sherlock has overdosed. I tried to call Mr Holmes, but couldn't reach anyone. Can you get ahold of him?" Greg said, sounding exhausted.

"What? Is he alright?" Lorelai asked, somewhat frantically.

Greg sighed. "He is in a coma. I found him in a known drug den. He was unconscious, and in distress. The ambulance took him to St. Bart's."

Lorelai grabbed her things up, and left the room. "Mycroft is in Israel, right now. I can contact him, but he wanted me to take care of Sherlock if something happened while he was gone. I'll take care of everything." She said. Mycroft and her had developed a plan of action for this very situation.

"Thank you. I... I will stay here with Sherlock until someone else gets here." Greg said, relieved that someone else was in control.

"Thank you for your help, Detective Inspector. Sherlock will be transferred soon to a private hospital. I will be there shortly. Where in St. Barts are you?" Lorelai asked, getting into her 'take charge mode'.

"Third floor, room 312." He said.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes or less. Thanks again." She said, hanging up.

She immediately started making calls, as she headed to her car. She arrived at St. Barts, and got to the Third floor. Lestrade was sitting in a waiting room with his head in his hands. He raised his head as he heard footsteps approaching.

Lady Potter-Black was _not_ what he expected. First of all, she was _young_. She was also beautiful in an 'English Rose' sort of way. She had long, dark hair, that was pulled back in a ponytail. Various strands had escaped, framing her face. She was wearing a green, long sleeve t-shirt, and blue jeans with a pair of ankle boots. Her face was very aristocratic, and paired with her amazing green eyes, she was gorgeous. Why the Hell was she dating Mycroft Holmes?

"Detective Inspector Lestrade?" Lorelai asked. Her personal assistant was on her way, and she just needed to sign the papers for the transfer. First she needed to see Sherlock, then she would call Mycroft, and Violet Holmes. She was going through these things in her mind, while Lestrade looked her over.

"Yes. Please call me Greg, Lady Potter-Black." Greg said, standing and shaking her offered hand.

"Please call me Lorelai. What happened?" She asked, sitting in a chair.

Lestrade sat down next to her, and turned towards her. "We had a tip about a drug house. Narcotics went in, and one of the guys recognised Sherlock. He called me, and I got there after the Paramedics and ECA's started working on him. He almost died twice. He looked dead." He said, shaken.

Lorelai put her hand over his, and patted it reassuringly. "I will make sure he has the best possible care. Mycroft and I have had a plan in place just in case this happened. He will have the best Doctors money can buy." She said. "I am going to go see him now, room 312, right?" She asked.

"Yes. He looks rough." Lestrade warned, concerned for the pretty Lady.

"I've fought a war, Greg. I will be fine." Lorelai said with a wry look, then she took off down the hall. What on Earth did she mean? Greg wondered.

Lorelai stared down at the wasted form of Sherlock Holmes, and wondered what went wrong. He was even thinner than the last time she saw him, and pale as paste. The area around his eyes had sunken in, and were dark from lack of sleep. He had numerous IV's and monitors hooked up to him, and he smelled horrible. Like he had not bathed properly in a week or more. His hair was greasy and unwashed, and he had burns and discolorations on his fingers.

She stepped closer, and pushed an errant curl off of his forehead. "What happened to you?" She whispered. After a few minutes, she gathered herself, and called the cell phone number Mycroft had given her for emergencies.

"Lorelai? Is everything alright?" Mycroft said, answering after several rings.

"No, Mycroft. Sherlock has overdosed. Lestrade contacted me after he could not reach you. He is currently at St. Barts, but I have requested that he be transferred to Bloomfield." Lorelai said, voice grave.

There was silence for a moment, then Mycroft cleared his throat. "How bad is it?" He asked, voice brisk.

"Pretty bad. He almost died before reaching Bart's, and he is currently in a coma." She said, not sugar coating it. She heard a small intake of breath, then a sigh. "I was going to call your Mummy after I talk to you, do you want to inform her, or shall I?" She asked.

"I'll call Mummy. I think she is in France at the moment. I will be there as soon as possible, and I will call Bloomfield myself, to guarantee a smooth transfer." He paused, unsure how she would take his next statement. "I might have referred to you as my Fiance previously. They would not listen to you, otherwise. I apologise if this upsets you." Mycroft finished stiffly.

Lorelai smiled at his formality. "That's fine, Mycroft, I don't mind. Please, be careful. I will make sure Sherlock gets the best care possible." She said. She worried about his safety when he travelled.

"Thank you, Rory. I will see you soon." He said, hanging up the phone. _Well,_ she thought. _At least I don't have to inform their Mummy._ She wasn't afraid of Violet Holmes _per se_\- she just had not yet been introduced. She wasn't used to dealing with Mothers, and apparently Mummy was in a league of her own.

Shaking off her thoughts, she got to work. She talked to the Doctors, and signed the transfer paperwork after the Doctors assured her that he was stable enough to be moved. As the ambulance arrived to take him, so did her Assistant.

Tracy Davis had started working for her before her Graduation from Hogwarts. Her family had disowned her after she refused to become the wife of a 55 year old Death Eater. She had been 16 at the time. Lorelai had offered her a job, handling most of her Wizarding business. As she became more acclimated to the Muggle world, her role increased. She was thankful for a way to make a decent living, and she respected Lorelai.

"Hello Tracy. Did you come by cab?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes Ma'am, I did." Tracy answered. She insisted on being formal in public. In private, she called her by name. "I canceled your meeting with Gringotts, and informed your professors that you have had a family emergency." She said.

"Thank you. Can you drive my car to the Hospital? I'd like to ride in the ambulance." Lorelai said. She felt bad leaving him alone.

"Of course. There is one thing before you go." Tracy said, grimly.

Lorelai focused on her with laser-sharp focus. "What happened, Trace?" She asked.

"Here." Tracy said instead of answering. She pulled a Daily Prophet out of her bag, and shoved it at Lorelai.

Lorelai frowned, and took it. Tracy had stilled the pictures, since they were around Muggles. There, on the front page, was what Tracy was wanting her to see.

**Witch Which Won Courting a Muggle****!**

"Oh, shit!"


	9. By Hook, Or By Crook

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock!**

**Warning: Bad language. I made up a middle name for Mycroft, I could not find out if he had one on the show, or in the books. That actually suited me just fine.**

Chapter 9

Lorelai was exhausted. Even though she had not been doing much, it was mentally exhausting sitting in the Hospital. It had been two days since Sherlock overdosed, and she had not left yet. Tracy had been bringing her clothes and food, and the hospital had been very accomodating.

She had just had her shower, and finished her morning routine. Lorelai sat at the head of the bed, helping a nurse wash his hair. Lorelai had insisted that his body be washed when he arrived here, and she had been outside of the room at the time. They did not, however, wash his hair. She understood at the time, but Sherlock was now stable, and his hair was a fright.

Lorelai was rinsing his hair, when a distinguished, older woman entered. Her hair was black, with streaks of gray. She was wearing a designer suit, and had a hat perched atop her swept up hair. Lorelai felt the urge to stand, but she just continued her task.

The lady only had eyes for Sherlock, and she looked devastated. "Oh, my precious boy. What have you done to yourself!" She said, grabbing his hand.

"Mrs Holmes?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes. And you must be Lady Potter-Black. It is a pleasure to meet you. Do you know what has been done for him?" Mummy asked her, falling back on her ingrained, British formality.

"Yes Ma'am. They gave him Naloxone, which counter acts Opioid narcotics. His brain activity has improved, so his condition is stable." Lorelai said, drying Sherlock's hair with a towel. She picked up a comb, and started detangling his curls. "Now, it is just up to him as to when he wakes. There is a possibility of brain damage, but we won't know until he is conscious." She said. She finished combing out his hair, and replaced his pillow.

Violet Holmes watched her gently care for Sherlock. She decided then and there, that if Mycroft didn't Marry this girl, she would find a way to set her up with Sherlock. Lady Potter-Black would become a Holmes, by hook or by crook.

"Why were you washing his hair?" Violet asked. She wondered why a Lady as famous as she was, would bother to do such a task by herself.

Lorelai looked at Sherlock, then Violet. She sat at Sherlock's other side, directly across from Mrs Holmes. "I only met Sherlock once, but I felt that he would prefer not to be handled by the staff as much as possible. He was filthy when he arrived. I insisted that they clean him up. I was not in the room at the time. It would have been highly improper." She assured the Holmes Matriarch.

"Of course." Violet said, nodding. She knew that as an unmarried woman, she could not be in such a compromising position. It was outdated and silly, however it was still a hard and fast rule in Wizarding Pureblood Society.

Lorelai relaxed somewhat. "They didn't wash his hair, however. It was very greasy, and looked uncomfortable. I felt that I would take better care in washing it, no matter how good the nurses. I don't want him to be uncomfortable when he wakes." She said, flushing slightly. Had she taken too many liberties?

"An astute observation. Sherlock will be indignant when he wakes. He would prefer family over staff any day. Thank you so much for caring for him in our absence." Violet Holmes said, causing Lorelai to blush.

"However contentious their relationship, Mycroft loves his brother. I promised to stand in for him if Sherlock needed help. I am only following his wishes." Lorelai said.

"Following his wishes would have meant making sure Sherlock was here receiving treatment, nothing more. No one would have blamed you had you left after that was assured, not even Mycroft." Mrs Holmes said.

Lorelai turned redder at the implied compliment. "I, I couldn't just leave him _alone._ I promised Mycroft to take care of him, and his condition was so grave. He looks loads better than he did."

"Do you love my son?" Mummy asked. She was sure of the answer already.

Lorelai flushed again, cursing her fair complexion. She knew she had fallen in love with Mycroft, but she was unsure whether he felt the same. She knew he cared for her, but love?

"Yes Ma'am, I do." Lorelai said quietly. Not so quietly that the man listening outside the door didn't overhear, however.

Mycroft clutched his umbrella. Mycroft had had a member of his staff place a camera inside his brother's room, to make sure he received optimal care. He had watched Lorelai care for Sherlock, and had been struck by her kindness and generosity.

Did he love her? That was never part of the plan. However, the fact that Lorelai loved him, made him feel like the luckiest man alive. He would have to examine his feelings for Lorelai later. Now he needed to concentrate on Sherlock. He had set up treatment at a resort -like rehab facility. Now he just needed to wake up. Mycroft anticipated conflict, but knew he would get his way eventually. He always did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Wizarding Britain, the shite had basically hit the fan. Many were protesting Lorelai's Courtship. Draco Malfoy had even tried to prove it was invalid, because the Courting magic would not connect with a muggle. He was dismayed to be proven wrong by the Courtship Registry - A self -updating book found in the Ministry archives.

Once assured that the Courtship was registered, they were left with no choice but to let it run it's course. Interfering in a Courtship was against the law, punishable by a two year sentence in Azkaban. Malfoy had already narrowly escaped a prison sentence, he was not going to risk another one.

The Daily Profit had investigated, and today they had printed their findings. The headline screamed;

**Witch Which Won, Courting Squib from the Fawley Line!**

**Is this a plot to get another Title? **

**Will Lorelai Potter-Black marry Mycroft Fawley Holmes?**

Lorelai had snorted at that, and gave Tracy a wry look. "I had better get started. We would need three, magical children to properly inherit. Carrying multipal Titles is only a last resort." She said, voice dry as a bone.

Tracy chuckled. "Mr Holmes needs to propose, first. You have already scandalized the entire Wizarding World. You not being 'Virgo Intacta' at your wedding just might finish them off."

Lorelai laughed. "We should be so lucky!"


	10. On The Thames

**I do not own Harry Potter, or BBC's Sherlock!**

Chapter 10

Sherlock had woken up two days later, and once he was awake, Lorelai made herself scarce. She had stayed at the hospital after Mycroft had gotten back to town, just to make sure he was taken care of. She was not going to intrude on their private, family business any further.

Lorelai enjoyed taking care of people, and the Holmes boys needed it more than most. She made sure Mycroft went home at a decent hour to sleep in a real bed, and that he ate healthy, yet delicious meals.

Mycroft had grumbled and complained, but she could tell that deep down he enjoyed her fussing.

When Sherlock woke, his speech was slurred. This caused everyone a lot of anxiety about his mental faculties, but he appeared as sharp as ever. The Doctors believed he may have had a small stroke, as his physical reflexes were slightly dulled on his left side.

Everyone who knew Sherlock even a little knew that his brain was his most prized posession. He used it as a tool, and weilded it as a weapon daily. This brush with it's annihilation was enough to put the fear of God into him. He agreed to go into treatment, as soon as his physical and speach therapy were done.

Things were slowly getting back to normal. Lorelai was currently getting dressed to go on a surprise date with Mycroft. The only thing he would tell her, was that dress was semi-formal, but to dress warmly. Lorelai decided to wear a heavy, wool, fit and flare cocktail dress from Elie Saab. It only had one long sleeve, but that's what warming charms were for.

The gown was a beautiful, dove gray in color, and would go beautifully with the last courting gift she had received from Mycroft- a gorgeous string of black pearls.

Checking her makeup one last time, she grabbed her clutch, and went downstairs to meet Mycroft and Anthea. Anthea was chaperoning tonight, as it was somewhat last minute, and she was available short notice.

Seeing Lorelai come down the stairs, Mycroft was once again struck by how beautiful she was. He was a lucky man. She smiled beautifully at him, and it stole his breath.

"Rory! You look stunning." Mycroft said, noticing she was wearing his latest gift.

"Thank you, darling! You look dashing, yourself!" She said, leaning up and kissing his cheek. He was so handsome in his bespoke suit, and dark green tie. His cologne was very sexy, and being this close to him made her yearn for his kisses. "Good evening, Anthea. Thank you for your help tonight."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." Anthea said.

She wasn't sure how to feel about Lady Potter-Black. She had really wanted to hate her, but she was just so damn _nice_. She was too damn young, in her opinion, to be dating Mr Holmes. The fact remained, however, that Mr Holmes was smitten. They also had a lot in common. It was just the age difference that bothered her, _really_. That was all she was willing to admit.

"Well my dear, you should get a coat of some sort." Mycroft said, looking Rory over one more time.

"Lucy? Can you get me my Lighter Burberry Coat? The Cream colored one? Thank you."

Soon, they were in the car headed to their mystery location. It became clear to Rory that they were headed to the Thames, and Mycroft's insistance on a coat made more sense. It was getting colder, and the temperature on the river was even lower.

They arrived to find a beautiful vessal, that was lit up with fairy lights. It had a large deck, and a glassed in observation deck that had a romantic table set up.

"Oh! Mycroft, it's so lovely!" Lorelai exclaimed, and turned around to kiss him soundly on the lips.

Mycroft put his arms around her waist, holding her close. "I'm glad you like it. Come on, dinner should be ready to be served." He said, leading her to the table. The boat started moving, just as a waiter brought out a bottle of wine, and two bottles of mineral water. Another waiter followed close behind with a potato and leek soup. Anthea was being served the same, at a small table in an unobtrusive corner.

The dinner was delicious, and the views of the city romantic. The only light in the room came from the fairy lights, candles, and the city lights around them. After they finished their dessert of chocolate torte, they went out to the deck. Anthea stayed inside the viewing deck within sight, but giving them privacy.

"Lorelai" Mycroft began, voice sounding uncharacteristcally nervous. "When we first started Courting, I told you I thought it would be very easy to care for you. I was right." He said, taking her hands in his own. "Over the past few months, I have grown to care more than I thought possible. You are a remarkable woman, and all I can say is that I will endeavor to deserve you. I love you, Rory. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He said, going down on one knee, and producing a ring box.

Lorelai placed her hand over her mouth as soon as she realised what was happening. He loved her? Oh!

"Oh, you beautiful, silly man! Of course I'll Marry you! I love you, too!" Lorelai said, some tears escaping.

Mycroft got up, and hand shaking, placed his Grandmother's ring on her finger. It was a beautiful ring, with 4ct of clear diamonds, and 2ct of very rare green diamonds.

"I promise, Rory. I will do my best to make you happy." Mycroft said, then kissed her passionately.

"We will take care of each other. I love you." Lorelai said, melting into his embrace.

"I love you too."


	11. Mummy Returns

**I do not own Harry Potter, or Sherlock.**

Chapter 11

"And the flowers are all in white?" Daphne asked, a quill in her hand.

"Just in the Church, I think. Maybe with green accents?" Lorelai said. Wedding planning with her two best female friends was going well, but was exhausting.

"Are you doing a full out Muggle wedding? It won't be accepted in our world if there isn't some Wizarding elements." Susan said, looking concerned.

News of her engagement had hit both worlds last week. Mycroft and Lorelai had released a statement in the Muggle world, and it had been announced shortly thereafter in The Daily Prophet.

Both groups had them under severe scrutiny, though for very different reasons. The Muggles had been scandalized in the begining by their age difference, and the apparent disparity between their social classes. Many felt that Mycroft was taking adavantage of her youth, in order to marry into the Nobility, and old money.

They had reported Mycroft's 'minor position in the British Government' as proof, though they did acknowledge his personal wealth. Compared to Lorelai's wealth though, it paled in comparison.

Some gossip columns had suggested that Lorelai must be pregnant, for them to get engaged so quickly. The Palace had quickly fired back, stating that Lorelai had been Courted in the old fashioned way. Never having been alone with Mycroft before a ring was on her finger had put paid to that speculation, causing new interest in Courting as a choice before marriage. The Palace stating that Lady Potter-Black had been introduced to Mr Holmes by the Queen, and that the marriage was supported by her, took some of the heat off.

"No, we are being bonded after the Muggle ceremony. I am Church of England, and we are getting married in St George's Chapel at Windsor Castle. Afterwards, the Muggles will be led to the location of the reception by car, while the Magicals will be portkeyed to Potter Manor for the bonding. We are planning a short, simple bonding. Augusta has agreed to officiate, and I have chosen an appropriate ceremony." Lorelai laughed. "Mycroft is scandalized at having to be barefoot!"

The three girls laughed, imagining his indignation. "Where is poor Mycroft?" Daphne asked.

Lorelai sighed. "He is in Saudi Arabia. He is working on some kind of oil crisis? Anyway, he will be back in a week."

It was par for the course. Mycroft worked more hours, in more different places, than anyone she knew. Once they were married, Lorelai would go on some of these trips with him, but not even close to all of them. She was starting Law School at Cambridge on next October first, for Michaelmas Term.

Her current degree was finishing before the wedding, which was tentatively scheduled for Saturday, June 3rd. She was glad to have a few months to adjust to married life before entering Law School. It worried Lorelai that they would both be so busy. She just hoped they would make it work. They would have to, bonding was forever.

It was December 11th, and she had spent the last two days decorating Potter Manor for Christmas. It was elegant, and understated, but the season was very evident at the Manor, and at Grimmauld Place.

The thought of Mycroft coming home next week to an empty, undecorated home, made her sad. Maybe she could surprise him?

"Hey, how about we decorate Mycroft's house for him? I know he doesn't really care about Christmas, but I don't want him to come home to his house feeling like a crypt." Lorelai said, getting excited about her idea.

Rory had been to Mycroft's home in Pall Mall. It was cold, empty, and impersonal. Mycroft had said he would keep it as only an 'official residence' if she wanted, and that they could move anywhere else she cared to. He also said she could redecorate it as she saw fit. (She knew he didn't mean Christmas decorating, but he did not specify that, so that was a loophole she planned to exploit!)

They decided to go to Mycroft's tomorrow, and decide how to decorate it. Rory was sure that Mycroft didn't have any decorations, so she decided to take some of her leftover decorations over for his home. By next Christmas, they would be living together anyway. Which was a sobering, yet exhilarating thought.

The next day, Lorelai, Susan, and Daphne, who were accompanied by Lucy, descended upon Pall Mall with a vengeance. They also brought along three large boxes filled with garland, bows, and white fairy lights. Rory also contacted Mummy, who was bringing ornaments for a large, artificial tree. She seemed greatly amused by her plans for the house, and was delighted to be included.

Mr Williams, Mycroft's Butler, was initially reluctant to allow them entrance. Only Mummy arriving changed his mind. She scolded him something fierce, and Lorelai was positive he would find himself without a job forthwith.

"Now that _that_ is taken care of, we can begin. I sent my driver to get the largest artificial tree he can find. This is such a wonderful idea, dear! I am so happy about your engagement! You will make my son very happy, I'm sure." Violet Holmes said.

She was genuinely delighted by this turn of events. Mycroft was going to be taken care of, which eased her mind considerably. Her older son had always been a bit pretentious, and officious, yet lately he had become even more closed off. His relationship with Lorelai had started to thaw him out, which was desperately needed.

Sherlock was doing well. He had finished rehab, and moved into a new apartment on Baker St. He had been cut off from his Trust Fund, to keep him from buying drugs with the money. Once he had been sober for 90 days, he would have access once more.

Detective Lestrade had promised to not let him work cases unless he was clean, and to do random drug searches at his home. Violet wished it was not neccessary, however it was at this time. She was, never the less, proud of her youngest son. He had come a long way, in a short while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later, Lorelai met Mycroft at the airfield. She had missed him, and they had yet to be alone together since their engagement. Mummy was throwing an engagement party soon, and then she was hoping to help Lorelai plan the wedding.

Although she was a squib, Mrs Holmes had been taught some of the Fawley Family traditions by her father, and she wanted to include them in the bonding ceremony. Lorelai had, of course, agreed.

Mycroft seemed exhausted from his flight, and was surprised to see her. He seemed pleased, though.

"Rory! This is a wonderful surprise." Mycroft said, catching her as she jumped into his arms, causing him to drop his umbrella.

Lorelai kissed him on the mouth, excited he was home. "I missed you! I arranged a private dinner at yours, I hope that's alright?" She asked, hoping that she had not overstepped.

"Of course. I will see you later, Anthea." He said, walking to Rory's car. He told his driver to take Anthea home, then return home, before climbing into Rory's vehicle.

As soon as they were on their way, Mycroft took Rory in his arms, and kissed her passionately. She was wearing black slacks, and a silk, white shirt, topped with a Burrberry coat. Mycroft found his hands had a mind of their own, running along the side of her shirt, and carressing the soft fabric. He could feel the lace of her bra, as his hands moved higher on the side. At that, he stopped himself, and wrapped his arms around her back.

"Mmm. What a warm welcome home. I could get very used to this." Mycroft said, burying his face in her neck.

"You will have to. I plan to welcome you home, for many years to come." Lorelai said, stroking his hair. She felt his lips on her neck, and moaned when he started kissing, and licking it. She was shocked at how good it felt.

They had started to get carried away, when they felt the car stop. They seperated, and hastily tried to fix their mussed appearances.

The look on Mycroft's face as the door was opened, was priceless.

"What on Earth-" He started, looking around at the garland and red bows on his banisters.

"Do you like it?" Lorelai interrupted nervously. "I hated the thought of you coming home to no decorations, so myself, my girlfriends, and Mummy brought over some things, and decorated for the Holiday. Is... is that alright?" She asked, biting her lip slightly in nervousness.

Mycroft swallowed his protests, and reassured her it was fine. He knew he would have to get used to changes to his routine, and the decor was a very small one. He could take it, or leave it.

"Thank you, Darling. It is very understated. You said Mummy helped?" Mycroft asked. Before he left, Rory had called her Mrs Holmes, so he was curious as to what had changed.

"Yes. I asked if she wanted to help with the wedding planning, and mentioned our intentions to decorate for Christmas. She asked to help, and we had a great day together. She insisted that I call her Mummy, and I agreed. I hope you don't mind?" Lorelai said, as she led him to the dining room.

"Not at all. I know Mummy is very excited to finally have a daughter in law. I am glad you get along so well." Mycroft said, while being served the first course of their meal.

He _was_ glad they got along. Mummy could have made their relationship Hell with her disapproval. He would have stayed with Rory, but Mummy could be viscious. Her 'cold shoulder' was like an iceburg, and Mycroft shuddered at the thought of her disapproving of his wife. Luckily, that was not the case.

Later, cuddling in front of the fire, and staring at the Christmas tree lights, Mycroft reflected that he was luckier than he deserved.

He vowed to love and protect Rory, no matter what anyone thought.


End file.
